Bill Fjord
Bill Fjord is an NPC in the PokemonRPG. He is a nerdy, brilliant young man with a knack for machines and technology. He is a former Pokemon Indigo League Champion and is the creator of the Pokemon Storage System (or PSS) used around the world. History Bill was born in a suburb of Goldenrod City known as Greenfield, in Johto, the son of an accountant and a former Kimono Girl. Bill grew up in the country and often explored the forests, hills and spent a lot of time down at the beach. He also often found his way out the Goldenrod National Park to watch the Bug Catching Contest. When Bill was only four years old, he constructed a working computer out of spare parts. His father wanted to get him tested for genius-level IQ but couldn't afford the tests. Bill loved nature and grew up schooled by his mother and Bill quickly proved an academic prodigy. His life changed forever, though, when his father became ill and passed away. After that, Bill's family moved to Goldenrod City, to live with his grandfather, Milton Pell. Bill started public school and got into trouble frequently, due to fighting, acting out and insubordinate behavior. Bill despised school, and as soon as he graduated primary school, he got his Trainer's License and applied for the new Oak Pokemon Starter Program in Kanto (the first year of the program's existence). After a fight with his mother, Bill left Goldenrod on the train with nothing more to his name than what he could fit into his backpack. Trainer's Journey On the train, Bill met two other trainers his age: Morty, who was a ghost-type specialist and his eccentric childhood friend, Eusine. When Bill asked why two trainers from Johto were going to do the gym challenge in Kanto instead of their home country, Morty simply chuckled and replied, "Because the only gyms worth a damn are there". The three quickly became friends and decided to travel together. In Pallet Town, Bill chose Bulbasaur as his starter. He traveled with his new friends, embracing the freedom but he didn't really capture new Pokemon or even battle all that often. He seemed apathetic to the idea of the trainer's journey. Thing started to change outside of the Viridian Forest, however, when he captured an Abra on a whim. From there, he became interested in training Abra and Bulbasaur and began capturing other Pokemon and exploring his Pokemon's capabilities. He excelled at battling and training, often defeating Morty and Eusine in spars. Only Morty ever presented any real challenge, however; Eusine was easily defeated most times. In Cerulean City, the trio met a beautiful young woman named Karen, an aspiring breeder and Dark-type trainer. After helping her fight off a group of Pokemon poachers and saving a nest of wild Sneasel north of Cerulean City, Karen joined their group. Eusine had a crush on her, but Karen only had eyes for Bill. It wasn't long before they started to date, much to Eusine's chagrin. Just outside Fuchsia City, while training for his sixth badge, Bill witnessed his Ivysaur evolve into a Venusaur. Touched and awestruck by the beautiful event, Bill realized that his heart was really into Pokemon and he decided that after his training journey, he would dedicate his life to Pokemon research. Bill continued battling and earning gym badges until, along with Morty, Karen and Eusine, he finally earned all eight badges. The four of them celebrated by traveling to Hoenn, where they spent a luxurious weekend in Mossdeep City. During their time there, Bill met Stephen Stone (future Hoenn League Champion) and they battled to a stalemate. The two agreed to battle again one day, a promise they have yet to fulfill. Also during this time, Bill and company fought off a school of Carvanha led by a ferocious Sharpedo that were attacking a boat. Bill captured the Sharpedo leader, adding the shark Pokemon to his team. Eventually, he and Eusine had a falling out over Karen and Eusine left the group. Morty reluctantly followed, but promised Bill they'd stay friends. Bill and Karen then traveled by themselves. During this time, Bill's Eevee evolved into an Espeon. Indigo League In the Indigo League tournament, Bill faced some of the most difficult battles he'd ever seen. In the preliminary rounds, Bill was up against his own girlfriend, Karen. They fought hard and Bill eventually defeated her. She took the loss hard and refused to talk to him. In the Top 8, Bill fought and defeated Morty in battle. Morty took the loss well, congratulating Bill on his prowess. Eusine had made it to the semi-finals as well and was up against Bill. Bill met with Eusine beforehand and told him that he didn't want to beat him if it meant losing him as a friend forever. Eusine told Bill that none of it really mattered; Eusine had burned that bridge in Hoenn. Saddened, Bill battled Eusine in a fierce combat. It was a close match, but Bill eventually defeated Eusine and emerged the victor. Eusine left the Indigo Plateau soon after his defeat. In the finals, Bill faced a young woman named Pearl. She was a skilled trainer, testing the limits of Bill's knowledge and capabilities. She seemed to be able to counter every move and she seemed to be able to anticipate every Pokemon he used. Finally, Bill started to notice a pattern in her fighting style; he stopped thinking like a battler and started thinking like a scientist. In the end, he was able to outmaneuver her tactics and with his Alakazam and Venusaur, Bill managed to defeat Pearl and earn the title of 2000 Indigo League Champion. Bill moved on to battle the Elite Four a week later. He defeated the first three but the fourth proved too strong, defeating him soundly in under three minutes. Bill took the loss with grace and aplomb, and he was just proud to have made it as far as he had. After his go-round with the Elite Four, Karen officially broke up with Bill. They decided to remain friends and went their separate ways. Pokemon Storage System Bill used the money he received as Indigo League Champion to purchase a cottage and lighthouse in Cape Teal, where he started work on a project he had long been theorizing, using his Alakazam's Teleport ability as a foundation: instantaneous transportation of Poke Balls, which he called The Pokemon Storage System. He worked for several years on the project, which combined teleportation with satellite signals to create an easy, portable system that would not only make capturing and keeping track of Pokemon easier, but it would cut down on the cost of storing and caring for Pokemon at Pokemon Centers and erase the transportation costs altogether. In 2005, Bill finished his system, got it patented and showcased it. It caught the attention of SilphCo, who partnered with Bill in order to make the Storage system a reality. Within two years, it was in use all over Kanto and a year later, in Johto. By 2012, it has started to spread to other regions, including Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. In 2015, Bill was working on some improvements to the teleporter system when his Clefairy crept into one end of the transporter. The doors accidentally shut because he forgot to bolt them open and after the machine accidentally turned on (because of Clefairy, naturally), Bill's DNA became spliced and merged with the Clefairy's. Bill panicked but could not reverse the effects without help. Luckily, help came in the form of a trio of young trainers, including Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Ash helped Bill reverse the effects by re-calibrating the machine (following Bill's instructions), separating their DNA for good. Bill rewarded them with tickets to the Saine Anne cruise ship. Because of this, Bill hired on additional aides. Character Bill is a brilliant young engineer and a skilled Pokemon trainer. He is generally calm and collected and is adept at quick thinking and improvising in a tough situation. Bill has a habit of rambling or speaking in highly technical speak, though he doesn't do this out of pride; he just forgets that not everybody has specialized knowledge. He is generally absent-minded, often forgetting to check dials or make sure hatches are bolted open. This once resulted in his getting his DNA grafted with a Clefairy's (thus now Bill has an aide present most of the time). His lab is usually a mess, cluttered with papers, tools, gears and other technological odds and ends. Bill is a caring, thoughtful person. Even as a child, Bill cared for people in need, often stopping in his Pokemon journey to help others whenever he could. He is a powerful battler and brilliant thinker, having completely invented and implemented the Pokemon Storage System, which is in use across Kanto and Johto and is being expanded to Hoenn, Sinnoh Unova and beyond. Bill is humble and doesn't boast about his accomplishments as a trainer or the money he made on the Storage System. Despite this, Bill lives a modest lifestyle and doesn't like formal events, instead pawning off tickets he receives to trainers more interested in those sorts of things. He hates the parties on the SS Anne and despite numerous requests, he still receives tickets to their cruise every year. Bill has an extensive family and he believes in family first. He often travels between his cottage in Cape Teal and his parent's home in Goldenrod City, in Johto. He is also respectful of tradition and has been formally taught classical dancing and ballroom dancing, as his mother is a former Ecruteak Kimono Girl. Bill has a network of friends, mostly his old Johto friends (Morty, Eusine and Karen) as well as various people he met throughout his journey in Kanto and the various Professors he's worked with over the years. His normal outfit in a purple polo shirt with faded blue jeans and his old converse sneakers. For formal occasions, he wears a button-up shirt with a green tie and blue slacks. When he was a teenager, Bill wore an old yellow hoodie and jeans, with hiking boots. He still wears these clothes when he goes hiking or travels via Routes. Pokemon Bill's Pokemon are all very close to him. He has set his PC to his cottage, so all of his Pokemon that he has every captured live on his property in Cape Teal. Due to this, his "boxed" Pokemon will not be mentioned in any real capacity. He does have a team on-hand that he rotates every so often, but since he doesn't battle as much as he used to, he tends to carry those he's closest to. On-Hand Achievements The following is a list of achievements Bill has met through the course of his life. Gym Badges * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Marsh Badge (note: this was when the gym was still a Fighting-type Gym) * Soul Badge * Midnight Badge * Volcano Badge Relationships Bill has an extended family that he is very close with. Bill's relationship with his mother is strong. She taught him in homeschool for most of his childhood and he was always a momma's boy. When he became a problem child in his early teens, though, their relationship became strained. Bill returned him after his journey in Kanto and gave his mother a long hug, apologizing for being an asshole. She forgave him, obviously, and their relationship once again flourished. She is very proud of Bill and his accomplishments. Roger, Bill's older brother, is married with a daughter. Being his older brother, Roger and Bill were close when Bill was young. Unlike Bill, Roger did not go on his journey, instead opting to continue on to Secondary School and eventually college, becoming an accountant like their father. Roger is proud of Bill, although he thinks his kid brother needs to get a "real job". Katrina, his younger sister, is a 20 year-old Pokemon Coordinator. She and Bill have a wonderful relationship. Katrina is a free-spirited young girl and she and Bill have always related in that way. Bill thinks it's funny and kind of weird that Katrina can't wink. Trivia * Bill is lactose intolerant. * Bill was offered the role of gym leader on multiple occasions but turned it down every time. * The first Pokemon he ever caught was an Abra. * Bill came closer to beating the Elite Four than anyone else in the last twenty years.